Aliens
Aliens are the main antagonists who invade the player's tank in Insaniquarium. They are the followers of Cyrax. In the game, aliens will appear periodically, trying to attack, eat, or kill your fish. All you can do against them (aside from Gus) is shoot them with a laser gun. Pet Defenses Aliens are normally fended off by the player using a laser gun that can be upgraded to inflict more damage, however, a handful of pets can help out in the event of an alien attack. * Itchy, Rufus, Gash, and Stanley attack aliens in addition to the player's attacks * Wadsworth and Gumbo attempt to protect the player's fish during an attack * Blip reveals where aliens will spawn, and show how much health they have * Angie can revive fish killed by Destructor and Ulysses since they leave a corpse * Nostradamus will sometimes sneeze during an alien warning, delaying the attack Insaniquarium The original game, titled "Insaniquarium", only featured four aliens. Sylvester Main article: Sylvester Sylvester is a blue alien with no eyes, has 3 white claws on both hands, and has a tail instead of feet. He is the first alien ever to be encountered in the game. He eats your fish, but can only eat one at a time before he gets "full". He is the weakest alien in the game. Signature: Enemy (generic) Balrog Main article: Balrog Balrog is an orange alien with red hair, red eyes, has fins on the sides of his head, a muscular body frame, 3 claws on both hands, and a tail. He is the second alien encountered in the game. Unlike Sylvester, he doesn't get full. He practically resembles that of a lion. Signature: Enemy (generic) Gus Main article: Gus Gus, as described by the game, is a baby-faced man child, and has a fish tail. He is special from the other aliens as he cannot be defeated using lasers. Instead, you defeat him by feeding him excessively until he bursts. Anything edible can damage him, your fishes, fish food and even star potions. He is the third alien encountered in the game. Signature: Type-G Destructor Main article: Destructor Destructor is a robot with green eyes, spiky "teeth", and fires missiles at your fish. He doesn't directly eat your fish but uses fish-seeking missiles to kill them. He can only move around the bottom of the tank. He is the fourth alien encoutered in the game. Signature: Type-D Insaniquarium Deluxe After the release of the Deluxe Version, which was now entitled "Insaniquarium Deluxe", the game featured five new aliens. Ulysses Main article: Ulysses Ulysses is a stone cyclops which fires energy balls at your fish. Almost the same as Destructor, but more deadly. You see, when the energy ball is blasted by your laser, it's deflected and becomes a threat not just to the targeted fish, but to the entire tank! But if done right, the energy ball can be deflected back at Ulysses, damaging him. Signature: Type-U Psychosquid Main article: Psychosquid Psychosquid is just what the name says, a psycho squid who loves to eat your fish. He apparently holds a butcher's knife, a fly swatter, and a fork. He is not as easy as the other aliens, who is simply defeated by being blasted repeatedly. After some time, Psychosquid will turn blue and drop down his tentacles. Beware not to fire at him, because instead of damaging him, you help regenerate his health! He is a serious threat especially if you don't know how to battle him. Some people might confuse him for an octopus. See the main article for details. Signature: Type-P Bilaterus Main article: Bilaterus Bilaterus is a two headed skeletal alien. Apparently, you have to battle both of them. Don't worry, not both at once. You have to beat one before proceeding to the other. Easy, right? That is if you can defeat him fast enough. If any fish touches any part of his body, yes, any part, well, bye-bye! Bilaterus can be a more dangerous foe than Psychosquid if not handled correctly. Signature: Type-II (eye-eye as opposed to one-one) Cyrax (Final Boss) Main article: Cyrax Do you dare face the evil alien mastermind, Cyrax? Well, of course you do! You need that egg! Or, shells... Don't expect it to be an easy fight, though. He can summon Mini-Sylvesters and any alien you encountered before (not all at once, except for Sylvester and Balrog, who both get summoned together)! He'll need about 50 hits before he goes down. He only appears in the Final Boss Fight. Signature: Final Boss of Doom Signature after first fight: (number) Final Boss of Doom Mini-Sylvester Main article: Mini-Sylvester A toady of Cyrax who, despite being extremely weak, wastes no time in eating the player's pets. Music The alien battle music extended for 15 minutes: Category:Aliens Category:Article stubs